Scroll 37: The Third Spear and The Great Escape
is the thirty-seventh episode of Ninpuu Sentai Hurricaneger. It is the conclusion of the two-part battle with Third Spear, Manmaruba's clone and leads to the circumstances which will lead to the culmination of the series. Synopsis With the Gouraiger captured by the Manmaruba monster, the Hurricaneger must figure out a way to save their allies as Shurikenger and Oboro prepare their ultimate weapon for defeating it. Plot Shurikenger arrived in Tenkujin and used the Spinning Bee, but Manmaruba only bashed it back at him. The giant Manmaruba lashes out with tentacles and catches Tenkujin, pulling it in to him. Senpujin frees the other mecha. Senpujin tackles the monster enough to see the inside but is blown back. They make Tenkusenpujin and try their finisher but a ball is made and takes them back. Red calls for Revolver Mammoth which quickly looses.Red, Yellow, Shurikenger fall out. Red spots the Bari Thunders. Blue comes to her pals just to get shocked. Shurikenger races to their sides but can do nothing to help. Fortunately, at that moment Manmaruba's eyes shutter closed. Manmaruba topples over and snores. Yousuke says wearily, "And while he's sleeping he's not draining our lives." Shurikenger pulls out his mic and says that while Manmaruba's sleeping he's going to take the trio to the hospital, and then go. He puts a comforting arm on the Red's back. The Jakanja watch Manmuarba sleep from the Centipede. Tao Zanto comments on secrets only Manmaruba knows and that he'll never return to normal. Next Morning, alarms singals and he spits out things he ate. They are all melty. Oboro worries about Goraijer. Shurikenger comes in the base. Yousuke's voice comes through the loudpseaker, he wants Shurikenger to keep working on the new formation. Oboro agrees that the Goraijer's suits would be protecting them, but points out that there is only so long it can work. They've about four hours left before the suits are breached, and they'll die. The trio are outside, Kouta and Nanami are on the bikes. They practice, visualizing where Manmuraba would be, their target. The two put on Motrocycling helmets and Yousuke waves the flag and starts his ticker. The bikes weave around and the two are kicked off the bikes. Tao Zanto mediates, Sargain says that he thinks Tao Zanto is trying to do what Manmaruba used to do. Wendinu starts out the door and Furabijou asks her where she's going. Since Tao Zanto is occupied, she's going to make sure nothing goes wrong. Meanwhile Oboro and Shurikenger are heavy at work. Yousuke waves the flag and the two go again, with more control over the bikes but bump into the car they put as a roadblock. They think back to the Goraijer and continue. Meanwhile the victims with the rings are struggling. Again, the two go on the obstacle course and jump over the car.Time is running out, An alarm goes off on Oboro's computer. Manmuraba's snoring makes glass break and he wakes up and the rings on the Trio activate and they struggle in pain. He falls asleep again. They must hurry. Yousuke waves the flag again. Nanami and Kouta jump over two cars and make the target. They fall on the floor. Furabijou and Wendinu come to Manmuraba. Senpujin comes to the foe. Furabijou and Wendinu throw lasers at the monster, waking him up and he fights Senpujin, Oboro is surprised Red is alone. The other two aim to the enter the beast. They transform and start their bikes, Furabijou and Wendinu stand in their way. They pass them and jump in the mouth of the beast. They find the Goraijer tied up. They use their shurikens to free them and they fall to the floor. They help them up and the place starts shaking. Red opens the mouth. The four leap out on the bikes. Tenkujin saves Senpujin from the monster. The four agree to join in. Gouraijin is formed. Oboro sends Red, Kabuto, and Shurikenger new Shinobi medals. The three pieces in the balls form TriCondor. They then form TenraiSenpujin. Oboro is happy. The ninja girls not so much. The trio are in pain by their neck braces. They still want to fight and knock Mamuraba down. They make a force-field that shoots back at him. They then finish him off. All of the Jakanja are saddened by this, but not Tao Zanto, he laughs. The neck braces disappear off the victims. Shurikenger tells Oboro to be quiet as he leaves the trio sleeping on the Goraijer's laps. Isshu asks what they should do, but Ikkou says it's quite all right, for now. Ikkou says, "Yeah, you got the best deal." Isshu takes a moment to catch on, looking down at Nanami's face, then turns red before spluttering indignantly at his laughing brother. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast *Old Woman: *Woman: *Girl: *Boy: Errors *''to be added'' Notes *'Viewership': 8.1% DVD Releases *''Ninpuu Sentai Hurricaneger'' Volume 10 features episodes 37-41.http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/hariken.html *The complete Hurricaneger series was released in North America by Shout! Factory on March 26, 2019. See Also References Category:Ninpuu Sentai Hurricaneger Category:Sentai episodes Category:Written by Naruhisa Arakawa